The present invention relates to a method for the separation of magnesite from ores which also contain calcite and/or dolomite. This invention is especially useful in separating magnesite from calcite and magnesite from dolomite at relatively coarse particle sizes, thereby realizing significant savings in crushing and grinding costs of magnesite containing ores. Magnesite is valuable as a precursor to pure magnesium oxide, the primary use being in refractories.